Hunters
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: After Whistler's death Blade finds out the old man knew more than he would even tell Blade. Including the existence of another half-breed. Blade:TrinityVampireHunterD Rated for my and King's foul mouths, and some gore. Needs title help!
1. Chapter 1

Blade/Vampire Hunter D

Setting: Modern day/Blade

* * *

"_Friends, you remember those."_

Whistler's words rang in Blade's ears as he rested his hands on the boat's rail. Giving a sigh he blinked back the closest thing to tears he would ever admit to. It had been only hours before when he'd spoken those words, and was soon after gone. Vanished in a ball of flames that was meant to protect their cause. Now all that was left was him… Him and the so called 'friends' Whistler had spoken of.

"Blade," his head turned toward the unknown voice. "You are Blade are you not?" Blade turned to look at the figure that approached. A tall man came into view. His skin showed pure white in the pale moonlight, and was in perfect contrast with the black coat that covered the rest of him. "Whistler… Sent for me, before," the other fell silent as Blade was snapped out of his stupor.

"Whistler? He never mentioned you. What's your name?" Blade didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to trust the unknown intruder, but he couldn't help but let down his defenses, waiting for an answer.

"They call me, D," violet eyes blinked once, almost seeming to lumines in the darkness before 'D' turned toward the entrance. "Shall we go inside?" With that, he walked through the doors, leaving Blade to follow.

"Hold it right there," Blade entered the room to see half a dozen weapons trained on D. "Blade, you alright?"

"Yes, Whistler sent him," was all he said, the common accurance of a calm voice hiding all signs of the current state he was in, Shock. "He's alright," Blade reached to lower the nearest weapon. Hannibal just blinked and stammered incoherently at him when he walked away. "He's D."

"D? What the fuck Blade? Some guy just walks in off the street and you're telling me he's cool?" Hannibal called after the cold hunter.

"Yes, Whistler sent him," was all the response he got as Blade disappeared upstairs.

"You were Vampire…" The stranger stated, straight faced to Hannibal. "How did you become Human again?"

"Ah, you know what they say, 'An apple a day.' Plus or minus a few vitamins and a couple of drugs that are no doubt illegal…"

The stranger let out an, unknowingly, rare chuckle, "Yes, well, you are very lucky." Hannibal merely blinked at the odd smirk that crossed the other's face when he walked after Blade.

"How long do you think he'll stay that way?" Hannibal blinked and looked after D when he heard the unknown voice.

* * *

Author's Corner:

DONT KILL ME!!!! -dives for cover- This idea came into my head at 9 last night and... yeah... I HAD TO DO IT!!!!

D -glaring down at authoress-

Blade -following suit-

Author: Hi guys! -holds up hand- KING!!!!! -runs for safety- SAVE ME!!!!

King: -snorts- Welcome to my world.... -author sees thought bubble above head of breakdancing Hanny going 'YES! I'm not the only one on Blade's shit list!-

Author: -chuckles- you know we can all see that right? -points to thought bubble-

King: Wah? -sees thought bubble- SHIT! -waves arms to disperse thought bubble- Damnit go away!

Author: -laughs at Kings misfortune-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone... If I did Hanny would still be in chains. -evil grin-

A/N: Ohkay, it's late, I'm tired and happened to be able to pull myself away from sleep long enough to pull this outa my ass... Took a bit but I did. Sorry it you go WTF?! that's what happens when I'm tired. This story will progress, I hope, though it will no doubt be slow and possibly painful. Please Review and all that junk. Flame if ya gotta, maybe it'll wake me up to do a next chapter. Til then, here it is.

"Blade," Blade froze as D caught up with him. "Perhaps we should talk," Blade just looked at the other's violet eyes as he blinked again. Nodding his head, Blade leaned against the wall in front of one of the many sleeping rooms. "Whistler spoke often of you. But he never told you of me, did he?"

Blade closed his eyes before shaking his head.

D let out something resembling a sigh before digging through one of the pouches lining his waist. "Here, he helped me with these; maybe they can help you too." Blade was startled when he had a small purse set in his hand. "You're serum was ineffective on me, and he mentioned it was becoming so with you."

"Serum," Blade echoed, looking into cold violet eyes. The other nodded. "You're…"

"Dunpeal," D lowered his head before turning to head back down the stairs. "One in a glass of water, whenever you feel the hunger rise," he spoke as he left Blade's sight.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"That King fella is an interesting one, don't you think?"

D leaned against the ship's rail, much like Blade had when they first met and gave a sigh at the disembodied voice. "Different species. Doesn't interest me."

"Still, a vampire turned back to human. What would happen if they found a way to stop that all together?"

"As I said, different species, it doesn't concern us…"

"Then why are you here?"

"…" D just watched the rising sun for a moment, his eyes trying to water at the bright contrast. "I made a promise. The boy needs someone to look after him until he recovers."

"That's not like you…"

"Maybe so, but I will not break a promise," D turned his back on the rest of the sunrise and returned inside, searching for a place to rest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Holy shit! No kiddin'?! Another 'Blade'? Weird!" Hannibal rested against one of Sommerfield's lab tables as chomped on an apple.

"Kindly keep your sticky fingers of my keyboard," said scientist was waving him away from her precious computer.

"Ah, I was just," realizing Zoe was right behind him, he decided against mentioning internet porn, "Gonna check my email."

"Yeah, right, shoo King!"

"Yes mother!" He ducked out of the way as 'mother' tapped a couple of keys to find what she wanted.

"The only mention of any hunter called D is that he is suppose to be one of the most powerful hunters of his time. He was also alleged to be a Dunpeal, also known as Dhampir, or half vampire. Unfortunately nearly all records of the hunter D were either lost or damaged. The last salvageable dated entry on the 'subject' was in the late 1800's."

"1800's? This can't be the same guy then. He'd have to be."

"Far older than I look," they both shuttered and turned toward the voice, D stood at the doorway.

"Uh… Morning!" Hannibal plastered a smile on his face and kept looking to the sun behind D.

"I won't go up in flames, if that's what's you're waiting for."

"Flame? Wha, nah! Just checking the sundial, my watch broke."

D just shook his head, "I was wondering where it is I am to sleep."

"Uh, we're out of coffins bu, ow!" Sommerfield elbowed him hard in the ribs, silencing the train of thought.

"There're more than enough rooms upstairs, on the right. Just find an unoccupied one."

D nodded, realized her condition, and then spoke, "Thank you."

"No problem," King coughed, trying to check his ribs for cracks.

Author's Corner

You know if you keep that up you're not gonna have any left right?

Hannibal: Damnit Sommerfield! Try to crack a joke and you go tryin to crack my ribs!

Sommerfield: You deserved it –goes back to trying to wipe computer memory of porn sites- How many times to I have to tell you to use your own fucking computer for this shit!?!

Hannibal: Hey, my keyboard won't work anymore

-author laughs at possible reasons why-

Hannibal: PERVERT! Blades got pissed and trashed the damn board!

-author's jaw drops- That makes two fucked up people calling me pervert! First Alucard and now King, who's next! Roshi?! –I will never live it down if he does…- Just not my lifetime!


End file.
